Teaching To Love
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: On their journey West, Sanzo and the boys aquire an interesting pair of females, who have an interesting effect on two of the party members... Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

Katie: So, I like, already typed this up, and realized that all the cool people like, totally type something at the beginning and end. Sooo here I am. This is a random fanfic I decided to put together, just because I got bored and figured my Canadian friend Ice would get a kick out of it if I made a fanfic with her and I in it. So ya, enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't get why people put these up. I mean, it's not like the government comes looking through fanfictions for people who don't have a disclaimer... :pause: But just incase they do, I don't own Saiyuki. I'm just a sad little fangirl.

There was a rather delighted squeal as a young woman darted through the halls of the temple, evading as many obstacles that got in her way as possible. A boy, younger then the female, chased after her, laughing as he did so. His long brown hair fluttered slightly behind him as he continued to pursue the female. Old, bald monks shouted at them in aggravation, not liking the fact that the two troublesome young adults were causing all sorts of ruckus while they were trying to work. The young boy leapt up and latched onto the girl's back, causing her to lose balance and topple forward with a yelp as the two fell to the floor, the boy still clinging to the female. The brown-haired female sat up after convincing the boy to un-latch from her back, and glanced around. Surrounding the pair was a group of about 20 monks who didn't look pleased with their antics.

Slowly, the brown haired girl, whom was clad in a pair of baggy army green shorts, and a loose t-shirt, stood, offering the group a sheepish smile.

"I think I'll be going now..." she drawled, slowly inching towards the exit. Two yelps sounded throughout the room as both the girl and the boy found themselves being smacked with a rather painful paper fan. "What the fu-"

She was cut off though with another solid whack to the head. Her gaze instantly switched to the man wielding the paper, brown eyes locking with violet as both people glared at one another. "Monkey, what the hell do you think you are doing bringing your stupid playmates here?" he snapped, looking away from the girl and looking to his charge, who was still sitting on the floor, simply grinning.

"I brought her here to play, duh." Goku answered, his golden eyes gleaming with amusement as the blond-haired priest seemed to be even more annoyed with his answer. The older male showed his distaste with his charge's answer with a swift smack to the head. "Oh common Sanzo..." the boy whined, holding his head. "We were just playing."

"And being god-damned loud " the aggravated priest snapped, one of his eyes twitching as he looked from the girl to the boy, before shaking his head. "How old are you anyway?" he questioned, his gaze now upon the girl.

"19." she answered with a grin, eyes gleaming.

"Well you sure as hell don't act like it." Sanzo muttered. "You act like a 7 year old."

"Aww, you never told me your keeper was such a charmer Goku." the girl stated sarcastically, brown eyes glittering with amusement as Sanzo shot her a glare. The young female simply retorted by sticking her tongue out at him, pulling down one of her eye-lids in a taunting gesture, which got a rise out of the priest as he once more delivered a firm 'whack' to the side of her head with the fan once more. "Well someone is prissy.." she muttered under her breath, and dodged as the priest once more aimed to smack her. She dived behind Goku, hiding. "Save me from the evil Priesty of doom " she exclaimed.

"You mean his royal pain in the ass?" Goku questioned, yelping as he was hit multiple times with the fan.

"Both of you just shut up " the priest snapped, clearly not happy. Then again, when was he?

"Yes sir." they both stated in perfect unison, giving the priest a mock salute as they tossed him stupid grins. Sanzo just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Just get out of my sight..." he muttered under his breath.

"Yes Priesty." they both chimed in once more, jumping up as the priest began to pull his fan out again, skittering off, almost tripping over each other. Sanzo watched them go, growling, before slowly exhaling. 

The young female and male strolled out of the temple, grinning.

"Well, your keeper surely is interestin' Goku." the young female stated, grinning. "Glad he didn't ask my name. I think he might try to find me and kill me."

The young male snorted. "Aw, no he wouldn't Katie. Though, he would yell and hit you over the head a lot." he answered after a moment, grinning in return.

"Great." was her only reply as she yawned. Out of no where, something, or more, someone flew at her and tackled her to the ground. "Holy shit fucking leprechauns " she exclaimed as she fell to the ground, missing Goku be mere inches. The older girl whom had tackled her merely grinned and stood up, brushing off her clothes. Katie whined, laying on her back on the ground, blinking a few times before looking up to find a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. "Damnit Juju, what ta hell was that for?" she questioned, sitting up and whining. "I already got beaten over the head by a prissy Priest, and now I got tackled by you. What next?"

"I don't know. Perhaps those holy shit fucking leprechauns will maul you..." the older female trailed off, throwing her younger friend a grin.

"Just shut it Ice..." Katie muttered. Goku tilted his head to the side slightly, blinking at the older woman that had shown up.

"Is she a friend of yours Katie?" he questioned, blinking a few times. 

"No shit..you think? Nah, she isn't a friend, she some freaky stalker chick." the young female answered, rolling her eyes as Goku grinned sheepishly.

"Nah. I'm not a stalker. No matter how much Katie wishes I was..." she trailed off once more, causing Katie to cast her a glare.

"You are horrible Juju." the young women stated, slowly standing and brushing the dirt off her clothes. "Dude, I met one of the most prissiest people I have met today. Except of course...you when you are PMSing." she whistled innocently as her friend shot her a glare. "But anyway, there is this blond priest guy, and I swear...he has somethin' shoved up his hiney...HOLY SHIT OW " she yelped as a familiar fan made contact with her head.

"I'm sorry, continue?" Sanzo stated dryly, giving the girl a skeptical look.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I swear he has something shoved up his a–HOLY SHIT OW " she yelped again as the fan once more made contact with her skull. "You said I could continue " she snapped, glaring at the priest, which caused Goku and Ice to start laughing.

"You really are stupid..." Sanzo murmured, blinking at her. Katie pouted, and the priest just quirked a brow, and smacked her with the fan once more, just for the hell of it. The young female whined and hid behind Ice.

"Iiicceee," she whined. "make the mean Priesty stop hurting me." she pleaded, still hiding behind her older friend.

"Aw, but it's so fun to watch." Ice answered, moving to step aside, Katie stepping behind her once more.

"No, not fun." Katie retorted, shaking her head. The older female merely shrugged and glanced at the priest who was currently whacking Goku over the head with the paper fan. Probably because of some comment the boy had made. Katie poked her head around Ice, and yelped as the fan connected with her head, like it had done many times today. "Damnit you stupid priest, stop that " she screeched, before tackling him to the ground, taking his fan and whacking him with it, before throwing it at his face, standing and going to stand by Ice. "Humph." she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sanzo blinked. What the hell just happened? Did she...hit him...with his own...fan? "Oh you are so going to get it you stupid little brat..." he hissed and stood, brushing off his robes and clutching his fan. Katie simply grinned at him.

"Only if you can catch me fat and lumpy Priesty." she taunted, before dashing off. Sanzo growled and chased after her.

"Well, I think they are getting along quite nicely, don't you?" Ice questioned, looking to Goku.

The boy grinned, "Yup, I must say they are." he answered.

Many things went on after that day. Sanzo and Goku met Gojyo, who happened to be housing a murderer at the time they met. Cho Gonou, later known as Cho Hakkai was taken into custody by Sanzo, and set free under a new name by the Sanbutusion. In that time, far to the west, demons had begun to gather, and an odd black mist had covered the land, forcing demons out of their sane forms, making them come to what was being called the 'dark side' in a sense. Shangri-la was becoming hell on earth, and Sanzo had been asked to take Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, and Cho Hakkai on a journey to the west with him to attempt to stop this resurrection.

Katie and Ice had been left behind, and had begun a journey of their own, conveniently heading West as well. This is where the real story begins, and perhaps ends. I suppose I'm the only one who knows that ne?

Katie: Ha, and the first chapter is over. Wonderful. Review? And I know a ton of things might be messed up, but I don't care. This isn't some work of art I'm going to work very hard on. This is for my enjoyment only. Because I'm just sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie: And I'm back with another chapter. Special. I don't know how much time I'll have to actually work on this right now, but I will work on it at my leisure. Though, if lots of people really like it and review, I'll more or less have more of an urge to get another chapter out.

Disclaimer:shifty eyes: I don't own Saiyuki. Cheese.

"Will you two just shut the hell up ?" Sanzo snapped, getting tired of listening to Gojyo and Goku bicker. It was the same thing everyday. Gojyo would ask the monkey to do something, like get him a beer, and Goku would refuse, therefore igniting a full blown verbal fight between the two. Pulling out his gun, he shot in their general direction, but he knew he wouldn't hit them. He never did.

"Holy shit. Watch where you shoot that thing " Gojyo and Goku stated in unison, watching the angered priest.

"Just die." the priest muttered under his breath, with caused Hakkai to laugh in a good hearted fashion.

"Oh, give them a break Sanzo. It's not like there is anything better to do." the calm, green eyed demon stated, smiling as the priest merely growled at him.

"Hey Hakkai? When do we reach the next town?" Goku questioned, leaning on the back of Hakkai's seat, gazing out at the rather blank landscape before them.

"I don't actually know Goku. The map doesn't say there are any major towns." he answered, shrugging. "But I'm hoping we will find some sort of settlement that we can stay at before nightfall." Goku whined pathetically.

"But I'm hu–" one look from Sanzo shut him up though as he sat back in his seat, pouting.

The rest of the ride was, for the most part, quiet. Goku and Gojyo no longer bickered, because Sanzo shut them up before they could even get a word out. They had been on the journey for months now, and didn't seem to really be getting any closer to India.

"Icy-poo." Katie whined, trudging after her friend. "Imma tired, and my legs hurt." she complained, trying to break the silence that had fallen over to the two traveling females.

"You are the one who wanted to go on this journey." Ice stated, rolling her eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually like that priest." Katie squeaked and smacked Ice's arm lightly. 

"Me? Like /him?" she questioned, pretending to barf. "No thanks. I'm following them to make sure he doesn't kill Goku. Plus, I want to know what was so damned important that they had to suddenly go on some whacked journey west."

There was a momentary silence, before Ice broke it with a question. "Do you think it might be because of what's happening with all the demons?" her tone was soft, as if she were almost unsure if she should mention it. Katie frowned slightly, seeming to think over this prospect, her hand moving to rest upon the leather dog collar she wore around her neck.

"I don't know." she answered honestly before sighing. "Some of the demons I've encountered did try to get me to come west with them." she shook her head. "All of this is crazy. What I don't get, is why hasn't the freaky black mist shit made me lose control over myself?" she was the only demon in her town, other then Goku and Hakkai, who still remained in her human form.

"Maybe you have more willpower then the other demons do?" Ice offered, shrugging. "Who knows. You should feel lucky you haven't been affected, and should hope you don't end up turning demon." The younger of the two nodded, seeming thoughtful.

"Well, perhaps when we find Goku and the rest, they will be willing to explain it to us." she answered. "At least, I hope they can." Ice nodded in agreement, and they both continued onward in thoughtful silence.

Up in the heavens, a violet-haired woman was sitting upon a throne-like chair that over looked a patch of flowers. An amused smile played upon her lips as she seemed to be watching something, even though there was nothing for her to watch.

"Merciful Goddess?" a voice belonging to no one other then Jiroushin questioned as he stepped in to the room she currently inhabited. 

"Yes Jiroushin?" she questioned, her gaze shifting to observe the male whom stood a few feet away.

"Certainly you've noticed those two girls following after the Sanzo party. Don't you think they might...cause problems?" he asked, watching the woman.

The Merciful Goddess simply laughed, shaking her head. "Of course they will cause problems. But who are we to stop destiny? Don't you remember Katie and Ice from their time in Heaven 500 years ago? Both young ladies were in the army, one charming the infamous Kenren while the other somehow wormed her way in to my nephew, Konzen's, heart." 

"Are you saying those two females are the re-incarnations of General Julia and Feildmarshal Katie?" he questioned, seeming surprised.

"Of course." was the Goddess's only reply as she tossed Jiroushin a grin.

Jiroushin seemed thoughtful, before shrugging lightly. "I suppose they do act somewhat like their past forms. But, are you sure they should be following and distracting the Sanzo party? There are so many things that could happen."

"Oh Jiroushin, you worry too much." was her only comment as she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

The man seemed hesitant to leave, his gaze lingering on the Merciful Goddess for a moment, before he sighed and left the room, leaving the Goddess to her thoughts. The purple-haired female gazed out at the flowers, eyes glittering. "This should be interesting..." she murmured softly, before leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, enjoying the momentary silence.

Silence was the total opposite of what the Sanzo party was currently going through. They group of 4 had stopped at a nearby town to rest, and had found a restaurant. Sanzo growled as he listened to Goku and Gojyo bicker about lord knows what. Knowing them, it was probably over some stupid piece of food. Finally losing his temper like he often did, he stood and pulled out his gun, shooting in-between the two, conveniently hitting the table behind them and scaring the shit out of the people who were eating there.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND EAT SILENTLY " he shouted, which caused the whole room to fall silent, not wanting to get shot. With a sigh, he plopped back down in his chair.

Hakkai offered everyone a kind smile, before going back to eating his food silently. Goku and Gojyo were both stunned for a moment, before they went back to silently eating, muttering things under their breath that sounded much like, 'stupid PMSing priest'-or things to that effect anyway. And Sanzo, being the type of person he was, just ignored it for the time being, finishing his food, the whole room still dead silent.

Katie: And the second chapter is over. May you rejoice and be happy. And also review. The power of this story compels you!


End file.
